


Dirrty

by MrJonesandMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Sort-Of Lapdance if You Squint Hard Enough, Armin is her Roommate, Caught in the Act, Confused Jean Kirstein, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Gay, Jean and Mikasa are BFFs, M/M, Making Out, Sassy Armin Arlert, Washing Dishes, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJonesandMe/pseuds/MrJonesandMe
Summary: Jean, who does not realize (or does not want to admit) he’s had a thing for a certain blonde, walks in on said blonde while doing the dishes one day and WAIT… is that Christina Aguilera?





	Dirrty

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, indulging myself by typing up a silly thought I had, while listening to old music in the shower, about one of my favorite ships. I love Armin being sexy and sassy on his own time. And so does Jean, apparently.

**What time should I arrive ‘Kasa?**

_You can head over whenever._

_If I’m in the shower just hang out in the living room or something._

_Armin’s here_ 😉😘 

**Yeah, yeah. Very funny.**

_Don’t act like you don’t have the world’s hugest crush on him._

**Whatever 😏**

**See you soon.** Jean hit send on the message before heading to the bathroom to get ready to head over to his best friend’s apartment. He and Mikasa Ackerman had been best friends ever since high school when he drunkenly attempted to _hit on_ her at a party and she… had actually _hit_ him. He could still remember the shiner he sported for the next few weeks that followed. He smiled, thinking back on how he had gone to apologize to her and found out that she wasn’t even into guys... by walking in on her with her, then, girlfriend. From there, they had been inseparable, much to her stepbrother’s dismay. He wasn’t sure why Eren hated him so much, and quite frankly he didn’t give a fuck.  

He finished combing his fingers through his hair and sprayed himself with his cologne before walking to his door, stopping to put on his shoes, and leaving for his trip to Mikasa’s. Granted he was only walking down the hall.

\------------------------------------

Jean turned the knob and let himself into the apartment, not bothering to announce himself as he knew Mikasa was more than likely in the shower. He could expect that to take a good while; they were going out tonight and he knew she would need to shave her legs, blah blah, whatever else girls do. He could hear music coming from the kitchen, more specifically, an old Christina Aguilera song from way back. _Wait... Christina Aguilera? What the hell ‘Kasa… are you seriously not even in the shower yet?_ Jean rounded the corner, thinking of how exactly he’d hurry her along, but found himself frozen at the sight in front of him.

Shoulder length, blonde hair was pinned back in the front and one of Eren’s too-large baseball tees hung down, showing off the tiniest pair of lacy blue boyshorts. _Armin_. _Wait… Armin?!_ This was totally different from what Jean was used to seeing. Of course, he knew Armin was into guys; well, he speculated at least. But he was so used to seeing Armin in jeans and cardigans. _Duh, he can’t wear boyshorts in public, Jean. And stop staring at his ass!_ Yeah right, like that was really possible…

In front of Jean, Armin was at the sink doing dishes. He lifted a soapy spoon to his face, using it as a microphone as he belted out part of the song, “Temperature’s up, bout to erupt. Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noiseee.” He rinsed the spoon and began shaking his ass as the chorus played through, swinging his hips to the beat before dropping his body down low, his knees going out to either side as he squatted. He rolled his hips in slow circles as he rose again, grabbing a cup in one hand, the sponge in the other. _When the hell did Armin get so sexy?_ _Wait… sexy?!_ He made quick work of the last few dishes as he continued to sing along.

When Jean was finally able to stop ogling Armin, he looked up toward the window above the sink. He soon realized Armin was watching him as well, as he made eye contact with the blonde’s reflection in said window. Armin smirked as he mouthed more of the song lyrics, “now move your ass, I like that.” Needless to say – Jean had been caught.

“You can come in and sit down, Jean.”

“Yeah, sure,” was his response as he slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the small, round table. Jean’s eyes went straight to Armin again as he finished rinsing the last bowl and picked up the dish towel to dry his hands on, hips still swaying with the music.

Armin continued singing as he turned around, rolling his hips and raising his left arm up to remove the clip in his hair, tossing it to the counter. He then lifted both arms and ran both hands through the fine, golden strands as he closed his eyes and moved his head to the same beat as the rest of his body. The motion had caused his shirt to rise, showing off the boy's pale, toned stomach. _Shit, I just saw the outline of his dick through his panties._

He slowly made his way over to where Jean was sitting, staring into his eyes the whole time, only stopping when he was standing between Jean’s legs. He turned around, bending forward so that Jean could get a better look at his ass and shook it in the other’s face before dipping slightly, grinding his backside against Jean’s lap as the music continued. _Sweat dripping over my body, dancing gettin’ just a little naughty, wanna get dirty…_

Before he knew it, Armin had plopped himself in the chair next to Jean, a huge grin plastered on his face as he looked into Jean’s widely opened eyes. “Enjoy the show?”

“Christina Aguilera, Armin… seriously?!” Jean asked as the song ended, smirking at Armin while trying to take the attention away from himself.

“Christina Aguilera, Jean… seriously?!” Armin retorted, chuckling as his eyes glanced downward at the semi Jean was now sporting. Jean could feel himself blush as he tried to will the damned thing away. “You’re more than welcome to come chill in my room with me while you wait for Mikasa,” Armin added with a wink, before standing and walking off.

\------------------------------------

Jean was quick to follow him, not wanting to sit in the kitchen, alone, with an awkward boner. Plus, following Armin to his room meant another opportunity to stare at his ass – and Jean was not one to turn down an opportunity to stare at a nice ass. As they walked through the doorway, Armin told Jean he could sit on the bed while he ran to quickly use the restroom.

Jean sat on the bed, glancing around Armin’s room as he waited, noting a few posters hanging amidst the numerous polaroid photos Armin had taken and tacked to his wall. His eyes went straight to Armin as he reentered the room, this time with his hair completely tied up. “Welcome back. And yes, if you must know, I was enjoying the show.”

“Oh, I could tell,” Armin countered, sticking his tongue out at the taller boy. “Judging from your reaction, I think it would be safe to say you’d be okay with me doing this.” Armin climbed up onto Jean’s lap, straddling his thighs as he placed his arms on each of Jean’s shoulders, linking his wrists together behind Jean’s neck.

“Yeah, I’d say that’s a fair assumption," Jean replied, his words followed by an audible swallow as he nervously looked into Armin's eyes. _Since when do I get so nervous? Well, apparently since Armin turned into a lacy-underwear-wearing hornball, I guess. Or has he always been this way and I just never noticed?_

“And this?” Armin asked, interrupting Jean's thoughts and leaning in close enough to where their breaths mingled. _He must have gone to brush his teeth, thank God I did before heading over._

“Yeah… that’s fine too.” Jean said anxiously, taken a little by surprise at this new side of Armin he was witnessing.

“Good,” was all the other said, before smiling and leaning in to crush their lips together. What started out as a simple kiss or two, quickly turned into a heavy make-out session, Jean now dominating the kiss and groping Armin’s butt as the smaller of the two was grinding their hips together.

“Armin, is Jean in here with – “ It was at this moment that Mikasa burst into Armin’s room, clearly finding what she had been looking for. “OH, wow, what do we have here? So much for not having a thing for Armin, huh Jean?” She teased, clearly amused at the sight in front of her. From the look on his face, Armin seemed to be joining in on Mikasa’s fun as well.

“Wait, are you two just fucking with me?”

“Yes, Jean,” Armin began. “I am walking around the apartment in women’s underwear and letting you shove your tongue down my throat just to fuck with you. Mikasa’s in on it too.”

“Seriously?!”

“No, dumbass.” Mikasa answered, rolling her eyes. “Armin genuinely likes you… obviously. And no matter what you say, it’s clear you're into him as well." At this point, with Armin in his lap and his hands splayed across the boy’s cheeks, fingertips stroking the skin underneath the edge of the lacy shorts, Jean couldn’t really deny it any longer.

“I’ll give you two a minute to get your boners under control while I go find my shoes. You sure you don’t want to Join us, Armin?”

“No, I’m good. I think Eren is coming over soon anyway with pizza and beer or something?” Armin climbed down from Jean’s lap and walked toward the door, following Mikasa into the living room. Jean closed his eyes and sighed, before doing the same. He grabbed his sneakers, slipping his feet back into each as Mikasa grabbed her purse and stepped out into the hallway.

“Last chance, Armin… you sure?”

“Yes, now go have fun, you two. And Jean – let’s hang out again sometime, yeah?” One look at Armin’s devious little smirk and Jean could feel himself blushing once more. He nodded his head frantically as Mikasa all but pulled him out the door. Armin winked at him for the second time that day as he closed the door and at that moment, Jean knew there would be no turning back from what had just happened.

\------------------------------------

 _Huh… Armin Arlert?_ Jean thought, debating the choices he had just made, as he walked down the hallway, following Mikasa out the main door to the parking lot and then to her car. No sooner had the thought left his mind, than other thoughts of the events that had just taken place flashed through his head. Armin’s ass bouncing around in those tiny little shorts... Armin basically giving Jean a lapdance in the kitchen… Armin dragging Jean down the hallway to his room… Armin letting Jean’s hands run all along his thighs and butt as they made out on Armin’s bed… _Yes, definitely Armin Arlert._


End file.
